Impossible Dream Of A Lonely Ninja
by Sweet-Hearted SilverEars
Summary: It all starts with a dream... This is a story about second chances, making wrongs right, and healing hurts. Garu is finally coming into his maturity as a man and needs a partner to care for and love him, and to love in return. Pairing : Tobe/Garu. Warning: MATURE ADULT CONTENT.
1. Chapter 1 The Dream

**Disclaimer - I do _NOT_ own Pucca. If I did, it would not be a cartoon, but would be a super-hot, r-rated male/male ninja-romance movie between Garu and Tobe containing full-nudity and love-scenes**.

**Warnings : Minor-Slash, Minor-Language, Nudity, Shame, Angst, Obsession, Severe-Depression and Anorexia almost to the point of death. This is not for the faint-hearted people.**

**Author's Note - Yes, I know, I should not be starting a new story without finishing one of my active ones, but I wanted to, and I promise that I won't stop writing or neglect my other stories because of this one, or any of the tons of others I'm currently working on as well as those and this one. And you can rely on that. :)**

**Anyway, enough from me, and I hope that you enjoy this! :)**

**~SilverEars~  
><strong>

**Chapter 1 The Dream**

Garu the ninja was sitting in the middle of the clearing in front of his home; his eyes closed, legs crossed in a pretzel-position and his arms resting loosely at his sides as he tried to meditate, desperately searching for that inner-stillness and peace of the mind.

Unfortunately, that had become harder and harder to find lately.

Ever since the dream...

**ninjas love noodles ninjas love noodles ninjas love noodles ninjas love noodles ninjas love noodles ninjas love noodles ninjas love noodles**

_Garu woke late in the night, feeling disorientated and confused, gasping loudly as he saw Tobe, his most annoyingly-persistent enemy, lying in his large bed beside him._

_The other man had obviously been watching him sleep, which was disturbing enough on its own, but when combined with the fact that Garu always slept naked it became completely-unacceptable._

_He tried to shift away from him, but only wound up with his back against the wall of his room since Tobe lay on the outer-edge of the bed preventing his escape._

_The soft-smile on the other male's face shifted into an expression of concern at Garu's strange actions._

_"Are you alright, Garu? Did you have a nightmare? Oh, come here, baby, I'll make it go away."_

_"What?" Garu gasped, eyes wide and mouth hanging open as he stared across the mattress at him in shock, grabbing for the covers and clutching them against himself to conceal his nakedness._

_Unfortunately all that did was pull the sheet and blanket off of Tobe, revealing that he was naked as well._

_Garu's eyes went even wider, unable to look away as his mind froze at the sight of Tobe's strong, muscular, beautiful body._

_Wait. Beautiful?_

_What was he thinking? _

_Tobe was his bitter-enemy. And a man as well._

_Tobe's eyes lit up with a predatory-light as Garu's cheeks pinkened with embarrassment while he stared in frozen-wonderment at his nudity._

_Garu's head was spinning from lack of oxygen, so he drew in a shaky breath, to dizzy to protest when Tobe reached out to draw him close against him through the sheets._

_He gasped when the other man's lips touched his unexpectedly, a quiet-whimper escaping him as Tobe's tongue danced over his lips to invade his mouth with unlooked-for tenderness._

_Then Garu tensed, a guttural-moan wrenched unwillingly from his throat as Tobe's sword-callused hand slipped beneath the sheets to close around his partially-erect cock, stroking and squeezing the length gently, making it harden quickly against his palm._

_"Nughhh! Oh god..."_

_"Mmmm..." Tobe hummed appreciatively. "That always gets your attention, doesn't it, Darling?"_

_Garu shuddered, whining softly in shame as his disobedient-hips started to move in sync with Tobe's strokes._

_"Mmm, yeah. Come for me, My Garu. Let me see your release. You are so beautiful when you let go, my love. Give me your pleasure. Say my name..."_

**ninjas love noodles ninjas love noodles ninjas love noodles ninjas love noodles ninjas love noodles ninjas love noodles ninjas love noodles**

_"Tobe!" Garu screamed, gasping as he woke abruptly, sitting up in his empty bed._

_He was panting heavily, covered in his own sweat and seed, his naked-body flushed and shaking violently, shuddering repeatedly with the after-effects of his brilliant-climax._

_At first he was mortified, wanting to get up immediately and scrub the evidence down the drain with the hot-water from his shower._

_But then his mind settled and drifted back into the pleasant-haze of the dream, remembering the emotion in Tobe's eyes, the gentle-tenderness of his touch, the way that he had softly whispered "My Love" in his ear as he had stroked him to his release._

_A single-tear slid down his cheek slowly as he bit his lower-lip, and then his face was buried in his hands as he wept bitter-tears of agony, longing for something that could never be outside of his memory..._

**ninjas love noodles ninjas love noodles ninjas love noodles ninjas love noodles ninjas love noodles ninjas love noodles ninjas love noodles**

Ever since then he'd become like a specter, rarely leaving his home, and never venturing past his bamboo-encircled clearing, only eating food and drink when he could no longer bear the gnawing-pain of denying his stomach, preferring to be alone as much as possible.

He knew in the back of his mind that the impossible dream was consuming him, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Why should he live when he could never have the man who had somehow become so irrevocably-intertwined with everything that he needed in these past four weeks since the night of the dream?

"Garu!"

He opened his eyes reluctantly, gasping when he saw the man of his dreams, literally, standing about five feet away from him where he sat in his pretzel-position.

"I just bet that you thought you had seen the last of me, didn't you? Well, you were wrong! I'm here to fight you yet again!"

Garu shuddered as he felt the intense physical-pain of hunger grip him suddenly, smiling at Tobe weakly as his vision started to blur.

"You've come too late," he said hoarsely. "Won't be much of a fight..."

"Why? I can take you on any day!"

"Not... Wasn't talking about you. You're... So strong. Meant me. Not feeling well. So weak..."

Tobe's eyes went wide at his words, his hand slowly releasing the hilt of his sword.

"You do look pale, and I haven't seen you in town for weeks. No one has. Not even Pucca. It's not catching, is it?"

Garu shook his head no, desperately wishing he hadn't as his head spun and he started to fall toward the ground.

Then he was being held within strong arms, trembling as he stared up into Tobe's, dare he think it?, concerned eyes.

"Then what _is _wrong with you?"

"Dying," he whispered in answer, reaching up a shaking hand to touch the other man's cheek with quivering-fingertips.

"Happy that I... got to see you... one last time..."

Garu shuddered in Tobe's embrace, his upraised hand falling back to rest limply on his barely-moving chest as he breathed in and out shallowly, his eyelids closing without his permission as he lost consciousness.

Tobe blinked, obviously in shock at Garu's words and his clearly poor, still unexplained, physical-state, but then he snapped out of it the way only a well-trained ninja could have, standing up with the younger man held securely in his arms, starting to run toward Garu's home quickly.

"I don't think so you damned fool of a ninja. You're not going anywhere until you explain just what the hell is going on. And tell me what you meant by that "Happy that I got to see you one last time" crap," he added as an afterthought, sweeping into his enemy's home and carrying him to his small, dimly-lit room to lay him down on the bed carefully and gently.


	2. Chapter 2 Tobe's Fustrated Uncertainty

****Chapter 2 Tobe's Frustrated Uncertainty ****

Tobe opened Garu's mouth manually since he was unconscious, dripping cool-water into his mouth slowly from a glass, massaging his throat gently with his other hand to help him swallow the liquid he so obviously needed.

Garu's breathing evened out a little after the first few swallows, and he stopped when the cup contained one-third less water, not wanting to overwhelm his stomach and make him even sicker.

Tobe was relieved that he had made that decision when he unbuttoned Garu's black dress-shirt to make it easier for the other man to breathe, gasping as he saw how thin he was and felt how cold his arms were from poor-circulation, starting to rub them briskly to warm them up.

He could count every one of Garu's ribs under the tightly-stretched skin of his bared upper-torso.

What on earth had happened to the poor boy to get him into this terrible condition?

He removed his matching black dress-pants so that he only wore his black-briefs, covering him with warm-blankets before beginning to rub his legs in the same manner that he had his arms.

Once he was absolutely sure that Garu wouldn't expire on him, he left reluctantly to find the room where he prepared his food, starting to heat some beef-broth after he built a small wood-fire in the round-grate in the middle of the floor.

Then he went back to Garu's room while the broth heated, and his breathing had gone raspy again, so he opened his mouth again and rubbed his throat as he gave him a little more water, his free hand resting on his smooth-cheek to hold his head steady.

He set down the cup, about to draw his hand away when Garu whimpered softly, his eyes widening with shock when the other man turned his head slightly in his unconsciousness to nuzzle his cheek against his palm affectionately.

His first thought was that Garu thought that he was someone else.

Pucca, maybe.

But then the ninja's water-moist lips parted on a soft-sigh that was unmistakable despite it's quietness.

"_Tobe_... Need you, Tobe... Please, kiss me..."

"_What_?" he gasped loudly, his brow furrowing with confusion and irritation because he knew that the boy was to far gone to answer his question.

So, against his better judgment, just curious to see how he would react if he was being honest with himself, his fingertips stroking his cheek unconsciously as he leaned forward to place his lips against his, just a gentle, comforting presence that, in his mind, was only meant to soothe him.

Garu melted at the kiss, a soft-moan of obvious-longing escaping his throat against the older man's mouth, and Tobe shuddered, gasping sharply as he felt his normally-obedient cock wake up instantly at the sound, jerking inside his soft, gray pants with interest.

"Oh god," he whispered in mortification, pulling away quickly, his hands shaking as he left the room to go check on the nearly-forgotten broth.

What did it say about his morality that his cock had filled for an unconscious man that, for the moment at least, was in desperate-need of his care and protection?

He forced himself to push the disturbing thought away for now because the broth was finished, sighing in relief as his erection subsided slowly while he spooned some of the pleasantly-steaming liquid into a bowl and banked the fire so that it could be safely left unattended indefinitely while he cared for Garu.

He located a spoon, grabbed the warm-bowl and headed back to the bedroom.

Tobe sat down on the edge of the bed facing the other man, placing the bowl of broth on the bedside-table and scooping some onto the small-spoon, blowing over it briefly to cool it before spooning it into his mouth, massaging his throat with his other hand to help him swallow the norishing-broth.

He scooped up more with the spoon, blowing on it before starting to lower it to Garu's open-mouth, gasping in surprise when the unconcious man batted the spoon away with an upraised-hand, spattering the blankets and Tobe's hand with the still-hot liquid.

Anger flashed through him like fire, his surface-reflex in response to slap the boy, but he restrained himself, whiping off his hand and retriving the spoon as he took slow and deep calming breaths, laying the utenseil down beside the bowl quietly before he sat back down on the bed.

He was closer to Garu now, so he reached out and took his chin in one hand to reassure him, the fingers of the other stroking his face and hair gently, marveling at how soft it was as the shoulder-length strands slid through his fingers like silk.

"Shhh," he crooned soothingly when the other man whimpered at the touch, his low-voice soothing, ignoring the way his heart twisted with a sharp-pang of emotion at how Garu relaxed, his expression so-trusting in his state of unconciousness.

"Easy, Garu. I'm here. Tobe's here. You need to let me feed and take care of you so that you can get your strength back. You still have to tell me how you got into this state. And what you meant by what you said to me before you passed out earlier. I haven't given you permission to leave me, and I _always_ get what I want."

"Tobe..." Garu sighed softly, almost as though he could understand him despite the fact that it was impossible, but then Tobe realized that it wasn't because Garu's eyes fluttered open, hazy with emotion as the other ninja finished his thought unthinkingly, reaching out to take Tobe's hand in his while he stared down at him in shock.

"Never leave you... If have choice... Love you... So much..."

"_What_?" Tobe gasped, his cheeks flooding with color at the way that Garu was now stroking his hand with gentle-fingers.

"I love you," Garu repeated, his eyes clear and direct now, pink tinting his cheeks as Tobe stared at him, but he didn't back down, raising his hand up to his mouth to press his soft-lips lovingly against his palm, never looking away from his shocked face.

"I'm in love with you. I love you, Tobe."

"How is- For how long?"

Weariness and pain filled Garu's eyes at his question, and he sighed softly, his eyes obviously drifting closed without his permission.

"I'm so tired... I'll tell you, but... Will you...hold me? I just... I need to feel your arms around me again..."

"What do you mean, 'again'?" Tobe asked quietly, moving himself around next to Garu on the bed, slipping an arm around the boy's frail shoulders carefully.

"I've never even touched you before. At least, not like this. And how did you get yourself into this condition? Actually, let's put a hold on that. I won't put my impatience before your recovery, so you're going to drink as much of this broth that I made for you as you can, then you're going to go back to sleep, then, when you wake up again, I'll expect that explanation."

Garu's lips curved into a smile at his words, his eyes shining as he smiled up at him, laying his head on his shoulder with a sigh of obvious contentment.

"You're so assertive. Domainating. I like that..."

Tobe groaned inwardly as his cock jerked inside his pants again, the disobediant thing, clearly liking the idea of him domainating Garu in a different way entirely.

He grabbed the bowl of broth and the spoon, placing it on his lap, surprised, but pleased, at the way that Garu opened his mouth for him obediantly when he lifted the steaming-spoonful of norishing-broth in offering.

Garu's lips closed around the spoon, drawing the warm-broth into his mouth before pulling away, his eyes never leaving Tobe's as he swallowed, a soft, happy little murmer of pleasure escaping his lips.

Tobe barely restrained a moan in response, feeling his apparently-eager cock, once again, leap with intreast in his pants.

He put the spoon down in the bowl with a sigh, his forehead furrowing with fustration as he spooned some more broth into Garu's patiently-waiting mouth and watched him swallow again.

"Have you always been like this?"

"Like what?" he asked, looking perplexed.

"So tempting. I'm supposed to be taking care of you, but all my stupid cock wants to do it fuck you into your mattress."

He was surprised when Garu flinched against him, pulling away from his comforting arm.

"What? What did I say, Garu?"

"I don't... I don't like that word. It's cold and...unfeeling. When we... If we... I want it to be beautiful.. The way that everyone's first time should be. I'm not...experianced, I know, but I know the differance.. I don't want just your lust, Tobe, I want to win your heart... You already own mine."

"Oh, Garu... God. Come here."

Tobe put the broth down on the nightstand, opening his arms to him in offering.

Garu trembled as he shifted closer again, whimpering softly as the other man's arms pulled him close.

"Shhh," Tobe soothed him, one hand stroking his soft, black-hair gently.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm just... Confused. And frustrated. I'm sorry. Let's just get you fed so that you can rest some more. Okay?"

Okay..."


	3. Chapter 3 Explanation

**Chapter 3 Explanation**

Garu woke again several hours later alone.

He had consumed almost half of the bowl of broth before he couldn't take in anymore, but now he had another problem.

He shifted to the open-edge of his mattress, swinging his feet over the edge so that they were flat on the floor.

He was about to stand up when Tobe came in through the partially-open door, his eyes going wide with shock as he practically ran to his side.

"What are you doing? Get back in bed this instant, Garu."

"Tobe, I-"

"You're in no fit state to be walking just yet."

"Tobe-"

"Well, get back under those blankets now."

"Tobe, I need to pee!" he finally finished, looking up at him with exasperation, his cheeks slightly-pink with embarrassment.

"Oh," Tobe said, blinking as his face flushed as well, though not as much.

"Sorry. Come on. I'll get you there."

Garu gasped softly, startled when Tobe bent down swiftly to scoop him up in his arms bridal-style, twining his arms around his neck for stability.

"You know, you might want to be careful not to spoil me," Garu teased as Tobe carried him against his strong-chest easily.

"I might get used to it, and then what'll you do?"

"Keep spoiling you, I imagine," he answered seriously, setting Garu down on his feet in front of the toilet and watching him with concern.

"Do you think that you can manage?"

"Yeah, just... Stay close in-case I fall over?"

"Of course."

Garu shut the door to the bathroom, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants and pushing them and his underwear down to his ankles.

Then he took himself in his hand, shuddering as his cock swelled with interest at the thought of Tobe being on the other side of the door as he relieved his bladder.

He couldn't very well stroke himself off in his bed with Tobe out there, so he wrapped his fist around his cock, stroking up and down the hard-length and trying to muffle his moans by biting his lower-lip between his teeth.

Despite that, a soft-cry of pleasure escaped him when he ran his thumb over the swollen-head swiftly, his eyes drifting closed as he tilted his head back and, once again, imagined his hand as being Tobe's instead.

"Are you alright, Garu?" Tobe asked through the door, obviously having heard him, bringing him back to reality reluctantly.

"_Yessss_!" he hissed breathlessly, stroking faster at the familiar, tormenting sound of the other man's voice, his thighs quivering with the need for release, knees shaking with weakness.

Unfortunately, Tobe opened the door to check on him just as he climaxed, his head still tilted back, eyes closed and cheeks red with exertion, panting heavily, eyes flying open and straight to look into the other ninja's at the sound of the creaking-door.

"_Tobe_!" he breathed, coating his own hand with his hot-seed, shuddering and gasping when Tobe caught him just as he collapsed, lifting him bridal-style and carrying him back to his bed before setting him down and starting to clean off his hand with a wet-cloth.

"You foolish boy," he scolded mildly.

"You could have fallen and hit your head. Do you ever think anything through at all?"

He realized that he might have been a bit harsh when Garu's dark-eyes flooded with moisture and he bit his lower-lip briefly before answering him.

"I was embarrassed," Garu admitted, watching Tobe toss the cloth into the laundry before sitting down beside him.

"And what could I have said? "Tobe, would you go away for two minutes while I stroke myself off to the memory of your hands on my body?" "

"You keep saying things like that..." Tobe said hesitantly, his confused eyes meeting his questioningly.

"But we both know that I've never touched you like that. Are you ready to explain that to me yet?"

"I guess so. About a month ago I had a dream..."

**ninjas love noodles ninjas love noodles ninjas love noodles ninjas love noodles ninjas love noodles ninjas love noodles**

Garu sighed at the stunned, disbelieving-expression on Tobe's face as he stared at him with wide-eyes.

"So.. _That's_ why you think that you're in love with me? Because I gave you a hand-job in a _dream_?"

Garu's face flushed, eyes alight with a sudden, angry-fire at his words.

"_Of course not_! I'm...hurt that you think me so shallow! In fact, I was horrified and disgusted by it at first! I may be younger then you, Toby, but I'm not stupid, not by a long-shot! I know the difference, and it wasn't just sex, you made love to me! _That _is why _I love you_, and I won't let _anyone_, even you, belittle my feelings for you! I fell hard for you, Tobe! I stopped eating, I stopped drinking, I stopped caring, because all, _everything _that I wanted was _you_! I still feel that way, so if the only thing that you want from me is a tight-hole for your cock, then you can just get out of my house!"

Garu swayed suddenly with renewed-weakness after his angry-tirade, surprised when Tobe caught him quickly and lowered him down onto his back on the bed gently before turning away to go get the other man a glass of water.

Garu's chest tightened with panic suddenly at his actions, his hand darting out and gripping Tobe's tightly to stop him, relieved when the other man didn't pull away, even turning back to look down at him inquiringly.

"I'm sorry," Garu said softly, his eyes so-sad as he looked up at him helplessly.

"I shouldn't have said all that. I'm just...so exhausted and...lonely. Please... Don't go.."

"It's okay. I won't pretend that you didn't hurt me with what you said to protect your feelings, but I've never been in a serious-relationship, or any relationship really, before, and I know that I hurt you first, even though it wasn't my intention. I was just surprised, but I know that lover's have to talk about how they feel in order for the relationship to last. If you want me, then you have me, and I promise that I will do everything in my not-inconsiderable power to care for and love you like you obviously need, the same way that I have since you collapsed in my arms, but I won't use sex to make you love me. Just think about it before you decide for certain. I'm going to go and get you a glass of water, and some more broth. You're going to take in as much as you can manage, I have another question for you, and then you're going to go back to sleep for a while, okay?"

"Alright," Garu agreed, lifting his hand to press his lips to the back of it gently. "I love you, Tobe."

Tobe smiled, leaning over him to press a kiss to his forehead lightly.

"I'll be right back, Sweet Heart. Promise."

Garu blushed at the kiss and the endearment, smiling up at him.

"I'll be here."


	4. Chapter 4 The Next Step

**Thank you for your reviews! :**

**CC-RandomDragon (I'm glad that you like it! Here's some more for you! :)),**

**CaPcApPuCcAcLoNe674 (Yes, gay-love is what I write. Sorry. (not really. ;)) O'o How can it be gross, yet you still like it?..)**

***confuzzled over here* O'o**

**Also, this chapter is dedicated to CC-RandomDragon, as she (or he?), seems to be the only one that liked it.**

**Due to the non-popularity of this fic, I have finished it, and will be ending it in two chapters (including this one) and an Epilogue.**

**I'm sorry CC, but I have two many wonderful ideas for stories hiding, or in plain sight, in my mind, to use my time to write something that isn't being enjoyed. :(**

**BUT, this fic is for you since no one else likes it. Must be nice to have your own fic, yes?.. :)**

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~  
><strong>

**Chapter 4 The Next Step**

Garu managed to keep down another half-bowl of the warm-broth and all of the water, so Tobe was able to stop worrying about him quite so much as he sat down beside him again on the bed and put an arm around his shoulders reassuringly.

"Okay, Garu," Tobe began.

"Here's my question. You said that you are younger then me, which I didn't know. I thought that you were my age. So, considering the somewhat violent-nature of our previous relationship, I have to ask, how much younger?"

Garu cringed against his side at the question, lowering his head as he bit his lower-lip briefly before answering him.

"A-About four years," he admitted reluctantly.

"I just turned seventeen about a week ago."

"_Oh, Garu_," Tobe sighed heavily, his eyes filled with regret as he lifted a hand to stroke the boy's soft-hair tenderly.

"I'm so sorry. All this time I thought that you were just ignoring all my hints and flirting, and that only made me angrier and more violent towards you, but now I understand. You probably didn't even know what I was doing. Was the dream the first sexual one that you've ever had?"

"Yes, it was. I guess I'm a late-bloomer… So, all this time, all these years, you were fighting with me because you wanted me? Why didn't you ever say anything?"

Tobe shrugged his shoulders, looking uncomfortable now.

"Most people don't realize just how thin the line between hate and love really is. I'm not a very emotional, shary, public-affection type guy. It'll take time for me to feel comfortable acknowledging how I feel for you to others, but it'll happen eventually, you'll just have to be patient with me until then. Do you think that you can do that, Garu?"

"Uh, huh. I will. I love you, Tobe, and I promise that I'll wait for you to be ready as long as it takes. You've waited for my attention long enough. Now it's my turn. And I'm sorry that I didn't tell you my real age when we first met. It was stupid and foolish, and I know that, I just.."

"Just what, my precious Garu?" Tobe asked softly, smiling as Garu blushed, his cheeks turning a fierce-red at the endearment.

"When I first moved here I lied about my age because I knew that I wanted to stay here. To stick around long enough that I would eventually have to prove my worth as a ninja, and a man to the people here. That's easier to do when people don't still see me as a child. I decided it would be better if they never saw me as one right from the start, so I added a few years to my real age."

"Yes, that was foolish."

"_Huh_?" Garu gasped softly, looking a little hurt as he looked up at him, making Tobe's heart stutter in his chest painfully.

"I understand the reasoning behind your actions, I do, but Garu… You could have been seriously hurt. I don't… I can't bear the thought of you being hurt…"

Garu was surprised to see moisture glimmering in Tobe's eyes as he looked down at where their hands were just barely touching, a pink-flush spreading over his cheeks and across the bridge of his elegant-nose when Garu took his hand with his, squeezing it gently before leaning their foreheads together and staring into his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Tobe," he said, his low-voice serious as he spoke.

"But I'm okay. It all worked itself out in the end. I love you, and soon everyone will know that you feel the same and that you'll be my Protector from now on, right?"

"Well, yes, of course, but… Wait a sec, why do you need a Protector? You can take care of yourself."

"Of course I can. I know that, and so do you. But… having a Protector is romantic, and it's part of being a True-Submissive. An important part."

"That's true. Do you truly wish to be my Submissive?"

"_Yes_," Garu answered, his low-voice breaking with emotion.

"With everything that I am. I love you. So much..."

"Alright. Come here, baby.."

Tobe drew Garu close into his arms, kissing him deeply as he did so, stroking the silky, naked-skin at the base of his spine, just above his buttocks, soothingly.

Garu whimpered softly, his shaking hands moving to unbutton the older ninja's shirt as quickly as he could, groaning with pleasure as he finally felt the bare-skin of their chests touch, quivering as Tobe's warm-tongue rasped against his hungrily.

"_Tobe_," he pleaded breathlessly, trembling as the other ninja smiled seductively at him, grinding his still-clothed hips down against Garu's naked ones.

"Need.. need to _feel_ you in me!"

Tobe nodded, flipping the boy over onto his stomach quickly, feeling him go limp in surrender beneath him as he unfastened his own trousers, shoving them and his underwear down, parting Garu's lower-cheeks with his hands and grinding his aching-cock through the other man's virgin-valley roughly, thrusting a few times more with a full-body shudder and a soft-sigh of exquisite-pleasure.

Garu moaned loudly in response, whimpering and pushing his taunt-backside up a little to give him more leverage on his thrusts.

Tobe finally drew back, reaching into the back-pocket of his pants for the tube of lube that he kept there at all times so that he could "discipline" his men when necessary, squirting some onto his fingers before closing it and tossing it onto Garu's bedside-table.

Perhaps his method of "discipline" was why his men liked to straddle the line of kind-of disobedient and real-disobedience, and he needed to change it, but it was _so arousing_ to watch them fuck each other..

He never actually participated, but it was still entertaining.

He slid his slick-fingers into Garu's pubic-hairs, making the boy choke in surprise as he tugged on them briefly then moan loudly when he stroked his balls and the sensitive-skin behind them gently.

"_Tobe_!" Garu yelled out suddenly, arching his back when he pushed two fingers against the tightly-whirled Guardian of his body roughly, quivering at the wet, naughty feel of the touch.

"_Oh god, yes, please_!"

Tobe groaned at his begging and obvious-submission, shoving the fingers into him quickly to get it over with, giving him a moment to adjust because he felt him tense at the penetration, his hot inner-muscles tightening around his fingers immediately.

Eventually, Garu loosened enough for his body to take a third-finger, even pushing his hips back a little needily as he thrust them forward and back inside his opening, spreading them as well to stretch and get him ready for the final-possession thoroughly.

"_Ohhh_!" Garu wailed in pleasure, shaking and panting when Tobe's fingers slid over something deep inside his body that sent sparks off in his mind and groin instantly.

"_Tobe_! _Unghh_, oh heavens above, _yessss_! Please, _take me_! _Love me_!"

Tobe withdrew his fingers reluctantly, then moved into position above him, uniting their bodies in a slow, slick-glide of intense-ecstasy, his hands stroking over Garu's ribs tenderly as the boy quivered and moaned beneath him longingly at the wonderful feeling of being _so full, so possessed._

Then Tobe started to move, tilting his head back on a groan of wonder as Garu's inner-muscles _pulsed_ around his length in response, obviously trying to draw him deeper within his passion's-portal desperately.

"_Tobe_!" Garu whined breathlessly, panting heavily as his hands clutched at the bed-sheets tightly.

"Soo _hot_ and _hard_! _Oh, oh, oh, yessss_! Need- Need to come, _please_!"

"Then come for me, my lover!" Tobe commanded him, his voice rough with tension and pleasure at his truly-submissive pleading for permission to release, continuing to thrust his hips over him with harsh, panting-breaths as sweat rolled down his face, neck and his firm-chest.

Garu screamed out loudly, arching his back with uninhibited-passion, his face as he found his release the most beautiful thing that Tobe had ever seen, causing the older man to spill inside him instantly in violent, helpless-response.

Afterward, they lay there together recovering from what they had just done, Tobe still buried within Garu's wonderous body, and he was curled around the sweet boy, his fingertips resting on the silky-skin on either side of his body over his ribcage possessively.

"Garu?.." Tobe said softly, smiling at how limp, unresisting and contented the other man was where he lay within his embrace in the bed.

"_Mmmmm_?" Garu hummed in peaceful-question, obviously very lazy and happy after lovemaking.

Whether that would continue or not he'd have to see as this was the other man's first time, but he hoped that it would.

It was really quite adorable and endearing in his opinion.

"Will you.. move in with me?"

He was surprised, and a little hurt, when the boy stiffened slightly at his query.

"Ohh, Tobe.." Garu sighed, trembling as he snuggled back against him further.

"I love you, you know I do, but.. I just can't do that.."

"May I ask why?" he said, surprising himself when he managed to keep his voice steady despite his pain at his answer.

"Is it because of what others will think?"

"_What_? No, of course not. _I love you_. What others think has never really mattered to me. But where you live.. It's just too close to town. I prefer to avoid crowds whenever possible. I'm claustrophobic. Besides, I love it here, Tobe. This.. This is my _home_. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have it, have this place. I feel _safe_ here. I feel _safe _in your arms as well, but.. I love my home. I'm sorry.. Does this.. Does this change anything between us?.."

"No, of course not. I understand, sweet Garu. This is where you feel safe, where you belong."

"_I belong in your arms_," Garu corrected fiercely, surprising Tobe with his venemence.

"I just love my home. Maybe.. Maybe you could come and live here with me?.."

"I _could_, yes, but.. Who would keep my men in line? Traveling back and forth everyday would be most taxing."

"You wouldn't have to. All of you can stay here. It isn't like I don't have the room that you would need. You can train, sleep, and eat here. All of you. Only.."

"What, my love?.."

"I don't want them in my, _our_, bedroom. That's only for us to share."

"Of course, baby. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Garu smiled happily before continuing quietly.

"And I don't want them in my kitchen, for any reason. _I _do the cooking around here. I still want to train, but I'd like to settle down and be your… House-Ninja, I guess. I know that I'd enjoy it. Taking care of all of you here. I suppose that I'm easily-domesticated, but I love you, and it's what I want. Forever."

"If you're sure, Garu?"

I am, Tobe. Believe me."

"Very well. I'll begin the preparations as soon as you are fully-recovered."

"Thank you."

"Of course, love. I would never deny you anything you want or need."

"I know.."


	5. Chapter 5 The Discovery

**Chapter 5 The Discovery **

Tobe organized his gang of ninjas, having had them dismantle the Dojo that they had been living in for years, and bring it in stages to Garu's clearing, rebuilding it about ten feet from the younger ninja's home.

Tobe knew that Garu wouldn't have minded having them all stay in his home in the large front room, as he had offered it, but _he_ did mind.

He didn't want them in what, even after only a week, he considered to be _their_ home.

Garu's and his.

They re-hung their hammocks in comfortable-silence as their Leader watched, not rebuilding the loft because Tobe no longer needed it now that he was sharing Garu's bed.

He had explained the situation to his men in simple, but powerful, words, that he and Garu were now lovers, and in love, and that _any _offense against _his Garu_ was an offense against him and that they were not, under any circumstances, to enter the boy's home.

If they needed something from him before he emerged each day after a night spent with his sweet Garu in his arms, then they could knock, but it had better be important.

Judging from the delicious-smells emerging from the open windows of the house, Garu was in his kitchen hard at work preparing all of them something to eat for dinner since they were working so hard because of the move.

Tobe wasn't really surprised when Pucca showed up just as they were finishing everything, probably having decided to find out where they had decided to move to, his face remaining impassive as she gazed around in confusion and irritation.

"What exactly is going on here?" she demanded of him sharply, her eyes flashing with fire as she spoke.

"What have you done with Garu?"

"Garu is in the house, of course," he said, choosing to ignore her question as he rather doubted that she really wanted to know what he had "done" with Garu.

"I believe that he is making dinner. We have reconciled our differences, and he asked us to come and stay here now."

"Is that so?" she asked, clearly not believing him.

"Yes, it is."

"Well, I'll be confirming that with Garu, if you don't mind."

"You go right ahead and do that," he encouraged, unable to keep some belligerence out of his tone of voice.

Just as she was about to stride over to the door of the house, Garu emerged from within, leaving the door open to let the cooking-heat out so that they would be able to sleep in there together that night.

His long, jet-black hair was damp with condensation and pulled back and away from his beautiful face in a high pony-tail, his eyes wide and dark with his excitement, plump-lips cherry-red, his cheek-bones tinted an adorable shade of pink from the steam of whatever food that he had been cooking, and he wore a white-apron that was fastened in the back just above his behind with the attached-strings, and behind his neck, the front of it saying "Kiss the ninja," in bold-red letters.

"Hey, Tobe," he called, fussing with his steam-damp hair self-consciously as her spoke.

"The food is ready. If you could just help me bring it out?.. Oh, _Pucca_! Um.. What are you doing here?.."

Pucca scowled at him with displeasure at his words.

"What do you mean, what am I doing here? I was worried about you, Garu. I haven't seen you in _weeks_! And when I finally do, I see _this_! Just what exactly is going on here?"

"Just give me a second, Pucca, and I'll explain everything. Uh, Tobe?"

"Yes, my sweet Garu?" he whispered so that Pucca wouldn't be able to hear him.

Garu blushed at the by-now-familiar, but no-less cherished, endearment, but his face was already so flushed that it was barely-detectable anyway.

"The fried-potatoes with hot-dog slices are over the embers to stay warm, and the spaghetti salad, pretzel-strawberry jello salad and the sweet-tea are in the ice-box. I'll handle Pucca if you handle bringing out the table and putting everything on it for me."

"Wow, you've really been working, too, babe. Deal."

"Thank you, my love."

Pucca watched in puzzlement as Tobe went inside Garu's home, not realizing that the younger ninja was doing the same with a smitten little smile on his pink face, then he turned to look at Pucca with an inward-sigh.

"What's going on, Garu? I want to know now."

"Well, to explain it quickly, I was dying."

The reason why was none of her concern.

"Tobe found me and took care of me here until I felt better. So, in return, I asked them to come and stay here. All of them."

"But.. Why, Garu?.."

"Because he saved my life, and because.. because I love him."

"You- _What_?"

"I love him. Tobe and I.. We're lovers now."

"I-I don't.. understand.." Pucca stammered, her face flushed with embarrassment at his directness.

"You're.. You're both men.. How can?.."

"How can you be so innocent, Pucca?" Garu sighed softly.

"I know for a fact that your uncles are gay, too. Haven't they explained anything to you about it?"

"No-no. I'm only fourteen. What is "gay"?"

"I think that you should ask your uncles that question."

"But I'm asking _you_, Garu."

Garu sighed again, his expression both frustrated as well as resigned as he spoke softly.

"Gay is when two men love each other, physically, emotionally, or sometimes both if they're lucky. I, _we,_ got lucky that we have both aspects of love together. I want to take care of him forever. Love him, with everything that I have. Give him food, a home, my body.. Everything that he needs to be happy. I'm just happy that I want the same things that he does."

Pucca was looking at him dazedly, as though she had just lost her best friend.

Which might well be the case if she couldn't accept his choice.

"Go home and talk to your uncles, Pucca," Garu said with quiet-sympathy in his eyes.

"If you still want to be my friend after that, then we'll work on it, but you'd have to accept how Tobe and I feel about each other, and accept the fact that he _is _going to touch _me_, and I _am_ going to touch _him_. We didn't just now because you didn't know, and it's not polite to throw it in your face in that manner."


	6. Epilogue Happy Beginnings

**Epilogue Happy Beginnings**

Pucca walked into her uncle's restaurant, swiveling her head around to look for them.

"Uncles? Where are you? I need to talk to you about something important.."

* * *

><p>Pucca's uncles were, at that moment, engaged in a passionate, three-way kiss, because they had thought that Pucca was going to be gone a while hanging out with Garu since they hadn't seen each other for a month or more.<p>

Then they heard the sound of the front door opening.

"Uncles?" Pucca called out.

"Where are you? I need to talk to you about something important.."

The three of them sighed in unison, pulling back after a moment to smooth their ruffled-hair and clothes quickly.

"We're in the kitchen, Pucca," they answered together, slipping out of the back storeroom so that it wouldn't be a lie, taking up their usual places and starting to chop, fry, and boil the vegetables and noodles to make it look as though they had been hard at work while she was away.

She came into the kitchen with a frown on her face and looking preoccupied.

"What did you need to talk to us about, Pucca?" the oldest of the three men asked her quietly.

"I-I I.." she stammered, finally blurting out.

"Garu's gay for Tobe!"

The three men gaped at each other, their mouths hanging open in shock, but then their gazes turned calculating as they thought about what she had said.

"It makes sense considering the tension between them."

"Yes, it does."

"Very much so."

"What brought this discussion up, Pucca?"

"Tobe and his ninja gang have moved their Dojo to Garu's clearing," she explained to them.

"From what I gathered just from paying attention the ninjas are staying in the reconstructed Dojo, and Tobe is sharing Garu's bed."

"What are you going to do, Pucca?" her youngest uncle asked her sympathetically.

"What can I do? He's my best friend. I'll just have to accept this. He loves Tobe, and he wouldn't give that up, not even for me. Not that I want him to. I just.. I want him to be happy, and I could see that Tobe gives him that. It was as obvious as daylight to me.."

"Did you tell him that?" the second oldest man asked her.

"Not yet. I.. I was stunned. He told me to come home and talk to you before I made up my mind. He.. he told me something.. about you three.. Why didn't you tell me that you were.. you know.. gay?"

The three of them looked at each other uncomfortably.

"We really didn't know how to bring the subject up, Pucca. We thought that it could wait a few years yet, anyway. We're not brothers, and we're more then just business partners, but we wanted a daughter to raise together, and you needed a home and a family to care for you. We _choose_ you. We _love _you. And.. we hope that this doesen't change how you feel about us.."

"Of course not," Pucca protested, moving to hug the three of them together.

"_You raised me_. You're my _family_. I _love_ you."

The three men sighed in relief at her firm-answer, hugging her tightly between them.

"Thank you, Pucca."

"Yes."

"Very much."

* * *

><p>"<em>Mmmm, Tobe, yess<em>!" Garu whimpered, moaning as his new lover moved over and within him slowly, then faster once he had adjusted to his length inside him.

"_Yesss, love me_!"

"I do, my sweet Garu," Tobe whispered in his ear before kissing his collarbone lovingly.

"_For always_.."

"_For always_!" Garu gasped as he came, triggering his Dominant's release instantly, going limp, unresisting and _happy _beneath the older male as he smiled with eyes closed in an expression of complete-peace.

"Love you, Tobe.."

"Love you, too, Garu.."

**~End~**


End file.
